L'Héritage des Yu
by Roza-Maria
Summary: 2032, Talos 1. Morgan Yu est sur le point de révolutionner la face du monde grâce à la technologie qu'elle peut développer sur les Typhons. Mais cela exigera encore de nombreux sacrifices. Parmi cela, sa relation compliquée avec son frère, Alex, ne l'aide pas. Un an plus tôt, ils ont commis une terrible erreur ensemble. Erreur qu'elle doit réparer à tout prix.


**Coucou mes petits loups :D**

 **Nouvelle histoire. Bon, vous êtes habitués maintenant je pense, j'en commence toujours des nouvelles mais je ne laisse jamais les autres derrières, toute mes autres Fanfictions sont en cours d'écriture et avance bien :D**

 **J'ai eu récemment un coup de coeur gigantesque pour un nouveau jeu, "Prey". Ce jeu... j'y suis accro. L'histoire est fascinante, le gameplay incroyable, et il m'a immédiatement inspiré pour une histoire... un peu particulière qui nécessite quelques explications avant que vous ne commenciez à lire.**

 **POUR CEUX QUI ONT JOUES AU JEU : Je compte reprendre la grande globalité de l'histoire MAIS je vais modifier énormément de choses quand à Alex et Morgan, déjà ne serait-ce que le physique, Alex prenant dans ma fic le physique de la version masculine de Morgan. Est-ce que sa personnalité sera très différente du vrai Alex ? Je ne sais pas encore, je pense qu'ils ne seront pas pareils mais je vais voir comment je vais le développer au fur et à mesure de mon histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne soyez donc pas choqués de l'angle que prend la relation de Morgan et Alex dans cette fic, le Alex de cette histoire n'était pas vraiment celui du jeu.**

 **Je tiens aussi à signaler que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur quelque chose de scientifique, donc je ne sais pas si je serais crédible où efficace là-dedans, à vous de me le dire, personnellement, j'ai l'impression que non pour l'instant.**

 **ATTENTION AUSSI ! LE RATED M N'EST PAS LA POUR FAIRE FOLI ! Cette histoire traitera d'une histoire d'amour incestueuse entre un frère et une soeur, donc si cela vous choques, passez votre chemin !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, personnellement j'en suis très enthousiaste et j'attends vos retours avec impatience sur ce premier chapitre ! :D**

 **Gros bisous et bonne lecture,**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _ **22 mai 2034. Aboretum.**_

 _Tel Jupiter dans sa tour d'ivoire,_ disait-elle toujours.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela faisait d'elle, alors ? Junon ?

Elle ricana. Ils ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre, et elle le savait. Mais il était toujours plus simple et plus agréable de lui faire porter le rôle du méchant. Du moins, de temps en temps. Car elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ignorer continuellement ses propres fautes. Ses propres erreurs.

C'était des choses qu'on se traînait chaque jour de sa vie, et si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise au fil des années, c'est qu'il est impératif d'apprendre à vivre avec. Car sinon, on mourrait avec. Et si il y a bien une chose de non productif, selon elle, c'était la mort.

\- Bonjour, Madame Yu, salua respectueusement un des employeurs de la station passant à côté d'elle pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête pour seul réponse, sans détourner le regard vers le passant. Elle l'avait reconnue à sa voix. Abigail Foy. Chef de l'assainissement de la station. Sa subordonnée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que son regard ne sera pas le même que sa voix. Que derrière le faux respect qu'ils étaient tous contraint de leur donner, elle y verrait le mépris. Voir même de la haine, pour certains d'entre eux.

Elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient tous d'eux. Le frère et la soeur Yu. Les chefs incontestés de cette station, tout les deux usant de leur pouvoir pour des intérêts qui leur échappait, et qui était dangereux. Des personnes égoïstes, jouissant de leurs autorités et supériorité hiérarchique que leur avaient conféré leur famille et leur héritage. Elle aimerait qu'ils aient tort. Mais ce n'était pas complètement le cas. Ni pour elle, ni pour son frère. Même si quelques fois, elle aimait penser qu'elle était différente. Et que quelque part, lui-même était différent.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Morgan soupira et sortit son TranScribe de sa combinaison et y vérifia si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Manœuvre stupide et inutile. Elle savait déjà que non. Son emploi du temps était gravé dans sa tête et elle n'oubliait jamais rien. Sa mémoire était photographique. Non pas de naissance, mais grâce aux Neuromods qu'elle avait, au cours de ces dernières années, implantées dans son propre cerveau. Afin d'améliorer ce qu'elle était. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient tous, à bord de Talos 1. C'était normal.

Encore une chose qu'elle avait améliorée et dont ils devait la création à leur père. Une chose dont elle avait toujours approuver l'existence. Qu'elle approuvait toujours. C'était de la science. La science faisant avancer l'humanité, la faisait progresser. Les Neuromods était une invention brillante, récente dans leur histoire, qui n'avait fait que renforcé la fortune colossale de leur famille ainsi que leur pouvoir sur le monde. Et dans l'espace. C'était tout simplement une révolution. Bien qu'encore hors d'atteinte des petites castes de la civilisation.

Et pourtant, quelques fois, elle se demandait à quel moment de l'existence de l'humanité, ils en étaient venus à considérer que changer ce qu'on était une bonne chose. Que se codifier soi-même était sain.

Mais c'était des questions sans importance. Qu'elle se posait, à cet instant précis, uniquement pour gagner du temps, car elle ne voulait pas monter sur cette plateforme et entrer dans ce bureau. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Depuis ce qui s'était passé il y a un an, elle avait du mal à le voir. A lui parler. A faire comme si tout était comme avant. A oublier. Ceci et le reste. Car il était facile d'oublier les défauts de son frère, avant. Facile de les rejeter avec un geste exaspéré de la main où en levant les yeux au ciels, tant qu'elle pouvait, dans une certaine mesure, les contrôler.

Mais elle ne contrôlait rien. Alex était prudent et intelligent, tout simplement. Terriblement ambitieux et avide de découverte et de pouvoir, au point où elle sait qu'il pourrait en devenir dangereux, mais pas stupide. Il sait qu'il fallait prendre le temps avant de toucher à certaines choses. N'était-elle pas la même, après tout ? Avec les mêmes défauts ? Elle savait qu'il pensait la même chose d'elle. Que son ambition et ses défauts pouvaient être jetés au vent, tant qu'il pouvait les contrôler.

Ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi. S'imposant des limites à chacun. Essayant de trouver un équilibre précaire entre ce qu'ils était et ce qu'ils voulait être. Cela avait toujours plus où moins fonctionner. Mais plus rien ne marchait, désormais. Ils ne réagissait plus de la même façon après ce qui s'était passé. Elle, elle fuyait. Elle en avait conscience. C'était lâche. Elle l'admettait. Cela faisait un an qu'elle évitait au possible de se retrouver face à lui, seule avec lui. C'était trop compliqué. Trop… Elle n'avait pas de mots, en vérité. Et elle était ingénieur. Elle était une scientifique. Elle détestait quand elle ne pouvait pas définir quelque chose. Quand elle n'avait pas de solution au problème. C'est ce qu'elle se répétait. Qu'elle se repliait le temps de trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème. Sauf que ce replie durait depuis plus d'un an. Elle ne mettait pas autant de temps à trouver des solutions, d'habitude.

Lui faisait exactement le contraire. Il ne l'évitait pas, au contraire, il semblait continuellement la chercher. Lui demandant de l'aide dont il n'avait nullement besoin. Demandant sa présence à des rendez-vous alors que cela n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Souhaitant sa signature sur tels où tels papiers alors que la sienne suffirait amplement pour l'administration. Il semblait même trouver cela amusant… du moins c'est l'impression qu'il lui donnait. Comme si il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, et qu'il en jouait, quelque part.

Car elle ne refusait jamais aucune de ses sollicitudes. Jamais elle ne le ferait. Elle fuyait bien assez comme ça pour lui donner ce plaisir en plus. Quand on lui lançait un défi, elle y faisait face. Même si elle ne savait pas comment. Alex le savait et de cela aussi, il en jouait. Il l'a connaissait trop bien. Depuis toujours. C'était aussi ça, le problème et sans doute même le cœur du fait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution.

Comment faire face à quelqu'un qui te connaissait mieux que tu ne te connaissais toi-même ?

Encore une question sans réponse. Elle détestait les questions sans réponses. Morgan rangea son TranScribe et s'avança dans l'Arboretum. Son frère l'attendait dans son bureau, tout en haut, sur une plateforme large qui pourrait presque s'apparenter à une tour. Il avait une vue resplendissante de là où il était. Et pour cause. L'Arboretum était le plus bel endroit de Talos 1. L'endroit où on jardinait. L'endroit où on avait implantés des graines dans de la terre humide amené de leur planète afin d'instaurer de la verdure dans cette station perdue dans l'espace. C'était un immense espace ouvert, haut, large, entouré de fleurs, d'arbres, de plantes. Un lieu où on venait se détendre et se reposer. Tout en levant les yeux au ciels, car l'Arboretum avait pour office de plafond une capsule ovale transparente de verre. Qui donnait vu sur l'espace infinie, ses galaxies et ses milliers d'étoiles, plus belles les unes que les autres, ainsi que leur Terre, juste en face d'eux, et pourtant si loin.

L'Arboretum était l'endroit préféré d'Alex dans Talos 1. D'où sa décision d'y construire son bureau, en hauteur bien entendu. _Tel Jupiter dans sa tour d'ivoire…_ Il était, en généralité, le préféré de tout le monde. Y compris le sien. Pourtant, elle avait choisi de s'installer totalement à l'opposé de l'Arboretum. Même à l'époque. Car même si elle adorait cet endroit, y rester trop longtemps faisait qu'elle se perdait trop dans ses pensées. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Alex parvenait à gérer ses pensées. Il était plus rêveur qu'elle, plus visionnaire peut-être. Il pouvait passer des heures penchés sur la balustrade de sa terrasse à observer le ciel et à comploter Dieu seul sait quoi comme plans où comme idées qui « révolutionnerait » le monde et dont il obtiendrait le mérite. Elle, dès qu'elle commençait à réfléchir, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se posait des questions. Des questions sans réponses.

Et elle détestait les questions sans réponses.

Donc elle avait choisi d'installer son bureau dans le Grand Hall de Talos 1. L'endroit le plus agité de toute la station. Celui où des centaines de personnages passait toute la journée, venant faire tel où tel demande, demander ceci où cela, où simplement utilisant l'ascenseur principal pour aller à leurs différents points de travails. Son bureau était enfoncé dans le fond, quelque peu à l'écart, bien qu'elle ait tenue à avoir une vue sur l'ensemble du Grand Hall avec des baies vitrées. Mais néanmoins en retrait. Alex lui avait dit, la première fois qu'il avait vu l'emplacement de son bureau, qu'elle faisait exactement ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était petite, dans leur grande villa de Washington. Elle choisissait le coin où elle pouvait surveiller, mais où personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle s'était contentée de lui jeter un morceau de papier à la tête et de lui demander de s'occuper de ses affaires, et il était sorti en riant de son bureau.

Mais encore une fois, il avait raison. Elle aimait pouvoir observer. Mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on puisse l'observer. Elle avait toujours été l'antisociable, la réservée, et son frère l'exact opposé. Sur ce point, ils se complétaient. Il adorait qu'on l'admire et les grandes cérémonies. Elle les subissait avec autant de grâce qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle pouvait compter sur son frère pour animer les conversations pour deux. Et il pouvait compter sur elle pour assurer ses arrières.

Comme il le disait souvent, ils faisaient une bonne équipe.

Et avant cela, elle lui souriait toujours pour réponse. Car c'était vrai. Même dans leur enfance, face à leurs parents intransigeants et exigeants. William et Catherine Yu. Figures emblématiques et surtout publiques de TranStar Corporotion. Cette société. Leur société. Celle de leur famille, même si aujourd'hui elle était si vaste à travers le monde et englobait tellement de personnes qu'il était difficile de dire qu'elle n'était toujours qu'à eux. Mais ils en restaient le pilier et les créateurs. D'où leurs privilèges. Mais le fait qu'ils étaient nés dans la richesse et la gloire n'avait pas changé quoi que ce soit aux attentes de leurs parents pour leurs enfants. C'était une tradition familiale, après tout. Se transmettre le pouvoir et l'intelligence de génération en génération. Aucun enfant ne devait faire défaut à cela.

Elle se surprit à ne pas prendre la direction du bureau de son frère. Pas tout de suite. Ses pas la menèrent sans qu'elle y pense vraiment à travers les jardins de l'Arboretum. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sa destination. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait voir. Et rapidement, elle y fut. Juste devant les baies en verres qui était ouvert sur tout l'espace. Et sur la Terre. Leur belle Terre bleue et arrondie, juste en face d'eux. Où ses parents devaient probablement dormir. Où se rendait à un gala très important, du moins selon eux. Elle n'en savait rien, en fait. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait cessé de réellement se soucier d'eux.

Morgan aimait ses parents. Mais bien malgré elle, en vérité et elle les aimait mieux à distance. Il lui arrivait encore de parler avec sa mère via les communications de Talos 1. Mais elle n'avait plus dit un mot à son père depuis plus de deux ans. Depuis le moment où elle avait quitté la Terre pour rejoindre son frère sur Talos 1. Et il ne lui manquait pas. Son père lui ressemblait trop, en vérité. Ils étaient tout les deux des scientifiques, qui n'aimaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient pas expliquer. Et si il y a une chose que William Yu n'a jamais su expliquer, c'était sa fille. Morgan avait la théorie qu'en vérité, si il détestait tellement sa compagnie, c'était parce qu'à côté d'elle, il voyait un miroir de lui-même et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Car son père ne s'était jamais réellement compris lui-même, en vérité.

Ce n'était pas son cas. Elle savait qui elle était, et elle n'avait jamais essayé de montrer un autre visage à la face du monde pour leur plaire. C'était principalement ça, qu'il lui reprochait. Ce qui fait qu'il avait basé la plupart de ses espoirs sur Alex. L'aîné, après tout. Son fils prodigue. Tellement différent de sa fille hermétique et silencieuse. Alex, lui, jouait volontiers ce rôle pour la galerie afin de continuer à tenir la barre. Mais Morgan savait que son frère aussi savait qui il était. Et que même si il aimait sourire et faire des poignés de mains, il savait que ce n'était qu'un rôle et que les vrais ficelles du pouvoir se tirait ailleurs.

C'est étrange. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensée à ses parents. Elle n'en avait guère le temps, ici. C'était une chose qui lui plaisait. Elle pencha la tête et observa encore un peu la Terre et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle retournera un jour. Elle pourrait. Des navettes partait et revenait tout les jours de Talos 1. Mais la Directrice adjointe ne partait pas comme ça. Et pour être honnête, elle n'était même pas certaine d'en avoir envie.

Il y avait encore trop de choses à résoudre ici. Trop de mystères à éclaircir. Trop de découvertes à faire.

Et pour cela, elle devait parler à Alex. Quand elle était dans cette optique-là, elle pouvait presque oublier ce qui s'était passé et travailler avec lui comme avant. Presque. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose pour le lui rappeler. _Il_ faisait en sorte de lui rappeler. Comme si elle pouvait oublier. Comme si elle n'y pensait chaque maudite nuit et chaque maudit jour depuis. Il n'avait nul besoin de le lui rappeler. Mais il aimait cela.

Morgan se détourna brusquement de la baie en verre et prit le chemin du bureau d'Alex d'un pas décisif, ignorant les quelques personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Personne ne la salua, cette fois. Sans doute avait-il vu son visage. Quand le frère et la soeur Yu s'affrontait, personne ne désirait s'en mêler. Car oui, à cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui. Il avait demandé à la voir encore pour signer quelques papiers pour donner quelques autorisations ici et là, alors qu'il pouvait très bien attribuer cela seul. Il lui faisait perdre un temps précieux, tout cela juste pour la tourmenter. Bien sur qu'elle était en colère contre lui pour ça.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva dans l'ascenseur à micro gravité sous pression qui la propulsa rapidement mais en douceur à la plateforme supérieur du bureau de son frère. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps pour parcourir le peu de chemin qu'il restait et entra sans frapper dans l'antre d'Alex.

\- Je vous ais déjà dit de ne pas vous mêler de cette histoire. Vous n'y entendez rien.

La voix de son frère était exaspérée alors qu'il fixait son TranScribe posé devant lui sur son bureau d'un air agacé. En l'entendant entré, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un bref signe de la main pour lui demander d'attendre. Morgan se contenta de hausser les sourcils en croisant les bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune attention de rester planté là à perdre son temps pendant qu'il ne réglait Dieu seul sait quel conflit.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre le danger, Mr Yu. Vous pensez sincèrement que vous et votre soeur, vous contrôler la situation. Mais elle va vous échapper et vous allez tous nous entraîner avec vous. Quelque chose ne va pas ici.

L'attention de Morgan se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit la voix furieuse de Sarah Elazar. Chef de la sécurité de Talos 1. Une femme agressive et distante avec quasiment tout le personnel, mais très efficace dans ce qu'elle faisait, d'où la raison qu'elle occupait toujours son post malgré son irrespect et son mépris évident envers ses supérieurs. C'est-à-dire Alex et elle.

Morgan n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle entendait et elle échangea un regard entendu avec son frère. Si Elazar avait le moindre soupçon sur ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment, ils devraient garder un œil sur elle. Et s'assurer qu'elle n'en découvre pas plus.

\- Je peux vous assurer que la situation est entièrement sous contrôle, rétorqua Alex. Je vous l'affirme et je ne compte pas me répéter. Ne me contactez plus à ce sujet.

Alex pressa l'écran du TranScribe pour raccrocher avant qu'Elazar ne réponde, ce qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas fait. Elazar était une femme coriace, mais elle connaissait aussi les limites à ne pas franchir avec ses patrons. Peu importe à quel point elle les méprisait.

Alex soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil derrière son immense bureau, émettant un claquement de langue, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était agacé. Il frotta sa barbe et fixa pendant quelques instants le TranScribe avant de finalement tourner son regard vers elle.

Il était le chanceux de la famille. Il l'avait toujours été. Agé de sept ans de plus qu'elle, il avait toujours été l'enfant qui était beau. Les origines allemandes de leur mère et chinoises de leur père s'harmonisait parfaitement en lui, même si il tenait davantage de leur père avec ses cheveux noirs de jais coupés court qui avait du mal à rester en place, et ses yeux tout aussi noirs et légèrement bridés. Il avait un regard intimidant, disait les autres. Un regard froid malgré son sourire enjoué. Plus grand qu'elle, il avait toujours été d'un meilleur gabarit que leur père n'avait jamais été. Alex avait fait la fierté de leur famille. C'était un homme séduisant, charismatique et en bonne forme physique. Leurs parents n'auraient pas toléré d'excès de ce côté-là.

Elle… elle n'avait pas ce charme inné et cette beauté naturellement saisissante. Elle ressemblait à son frère. Ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose, car elle avait quelque chose d'assez masculin dans ses traits, bien qu'elle ressemble plus à sa mère avec ses cheveux plus bruns foncés que noir et les traits asiatiques se sentait moins chez elle, même si elle en gardait quelques vagues. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que ceux de son frère, en revanche et ils avaient sincèrement quelque chose de trop semblable dans leurs traits. On avait toujours deviné qu'ils étaient frère et soeur à la seconde où on les voyait.

Mais elle n'était pas belle, contrairement à lui. Non pas que cela lui importait. Elle s'en moquait. C'était son esprit qui l'avait fait avancé, et elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Et certainement pas pour de la beauté inutile.

Au bout de quelques secondes où Alex la fixait avec son regard habituellement froid, elle vit cette lueur apparaître à nouveau dans ses yeux et elle soupira, ce qui le fit sourire car il savait, bien sur, à quoi elle pensait. Elle connaissait ce regard et elle ne l'aimait pas. C'est le regard qu'il avait quand il décidait qu'il avait envie de la tourmenter. Un jeu qu'il était le seul à trouver drôle.

\- Elazar à des doutes ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant du bureau, s'approchant du petit coin salon et bibliothèque qui trônait en face de lui, très semblable aux siens.

En vérité, leurs deux bureaux étaient quasiment identiques. Leurs goûts étaient assez similaires, même si l'emplacement différait. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être dans son bureau à elle. Il n'y as pas si longtemps, elle adorait traîner dans le bureau d'Alex. Elle s'asseyait de manière décontractée dans son sofa alors qu'il leur servait un verre de vin où de whisky et ils passaient des heures à discuter de leurs plans. De leurs ambitions. Des projets qu'ils avaient pour l'avenir. C'était l'un des très rares moments où Morgan riait. Où elle parvenait à se détendre et à oublier un peu la pression qu'ils avaient sur les épaules. Dans ce bureau avec pour vue en face d'eux l'espace infinie, et son frère qui prenait plaisir à l'emmerder en face d'elle, tout en la faisant rire. C'était agréable. Simple.

Et cela faisait un an que cela ne s'était plus produit. Depuis ce qu'ils avait fait. Elle ne parvenait plus à rester dans la même pièce que lui et à se détendre comme ça. Sans penser à ce qui s'était passé. Et le voir d'un regard différent. D'un regard qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à avoir sur lui. Qu'elle avait déjà eu, et qu'elle ne devait plus avoir. Plus jamais.

Ces soirées lui manquaient. Son frère lui manquait, en vérité. Mais elle ne s'aviserait pas de le lui dire.

Alex ricana et se balança doucement sur sa chaise :

\- Elazar à des doutes sur nous depuis qu'elle nous connaît, Morgan. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je vais la recadrer.

\- Cela semblait plus sérieux, cette fois, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Est-ce qu'elle sait ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Est-ce que quelque chose à filtrer ? Si oui, nous devons trouver d'où vient la fuite.

\- Il n'y à pas eu de fuite, soeurette, cesse d'être parano. Si tu ouvres une enquête sur Elazar, tu vas confirmer les vagues soupçons qu'elle à qu'il se passe effectivement quelque chose. Elle rêve en secret de trouver une raison de nous faire tomber. Ce qui prouve qu'en réalité, elle est bien naïve.

\- Tu la sous-estime, Alex, marmonna Morgan en secouant la tête. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra jamais nous faire renvoyer. On à construit Talos 1. Mais elle prend son rôle de chef de la sécurité très à cœur. Il se peut parfaitement qu'elle cherche juste à savoir si il y a une menace pour l'équipage.

\- On est dans l'espace. On est constamment menacés par tout ce qui nous entoure.

\- Cesse de faire l'idiot, veux-tu.

Alex éclata de rire en secouant la tête, regardant sa soeur avec amusement, une étincelle trop familière dans le regard. Il l'a regardait ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient enfant, à chaque fois qu'il estimait qu'elle jouait les rabat-joie. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était précisément pour cela qu'elle évitait son frère. Ses regards lui rappelaient trop de chose. Mais ce n'était pas la question. Morgan avait rapidement évalué Elazar. Alex n'avait pas tort quand au mépris violent qu'elle leur portait. Beaucoup sur Talos 1 les haïssait, mais Elazar, c'était à un niveau différent. Morgan avait toujours tenu à garder un œil sur elle. Mais peut-être qu'elle jouait effectivement les rabat-joie. Elle détourna le regard donc et se résigna, mais se promit intérieurement de elle-même faire plus attention aux regards que pourrait leur jeter Elazar. Et de mettre son TransCribe sur écoute.

\- Je te promets que je vais m'occuper d'Elazar, lança alors Alex. Ne te fais pas de souci à ce sujet. Tu à mieux à faire, de toute manière. Tout ce projet dépend de toi.

\- Dit par le véritable directeur de cette station, ricana légèrement Morgan, sans qui je n'aurais rien pu accomplir du tout.

Elle s'attendait à un autre de ses petits ricanements amusés, mais elle eut juste le droit à un froncement de sourcils, pour le coup. Il est vrai que Alex n'appréciait pas qu'elle lui rappelle que, sur le papier, il était encore son supérieur. Etant de plusieurs années son aîné, Alex avait été promu PDG de TranStar aux côtés de leurs parents et nommé Directeur de recherches à bord de Talos 1 en 2025. Morgan ne l'avait rejoint qu'il y a deux ans, en 2032 en tant que Directrice adjointe. Cela faisait déjà donc sept ans que Alex exerçait son pouvoir en solitaire à Talos 1. Et même si son pouvoir était très proche du sien, il restait encore au-dessus d'elle.

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement. Elle le savait. Lors de ses premières années en tant que Directeur, il était revenu à plusieurs reprises sur Terre pour parler au conseil d'administration de TranStar, avec toujours la même requête : nommer sa jeune soeur, Morgan Yu, Directrice adjointe afin qu'elle travaille à ses côtés. Il était assez triste de constater qu'il accordait plus de valeurs à ses compétences que leurs propres parents. Leur père n'avait pas confiance en ses idées. Il s'en méfiait, et sa même sa mère était sceptique.

Mais Alex, lui, y voyait l'avenir. Il avait toujours cru en elle et il était vrai que, sans lui, elle ne serait sans doute jamais monter à bord de cette station. Il avait du argumenter pendant des années pour lui obtenir cette place. Morgan restait toujours à l'écart de ces conseils d'amnistration. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, même si elle était quelqu'un qui gardait habituellement toujours son sang froid, elle n'était pas certaine de supporter d'entendre son père démonter ses ambitions et la rabaisser au plus bas niveau devant toute l'équipe internationale de TranStar.

Mais son frère n'avait jamais abandonné. Il savait que ses idées étaient prometteuses et qu'elles méritaient d'être davantage approfondies et il s'était battu contre leur père pour lui obtenir cette place. Et il avait fini par réussir. Mais à cause de William Yu, il lui aura fallu sept ans. _Merci, papa,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement pendant quelques instants. Morgan avait au moins la satisfaction que, à peine deux ans après son engagement dans Talos 1, elle avait fait plus de progrès et d'inventions que son frère en sept ans. Elle avait amélioré les neuromods crée par son père, les rendant quasiment sans risques, augmentant leurs puissances et les capacités qu'on pouvait assimiler. Elle avait inventé le psychoscope, petit objet qui leur était bien utile désormais. Et bientôt, si tout se passait comme ils le souhaitaient, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir et à créer, avec l'aide d'Alex, allait changer le monde d'une manière nettement plus efficace que les neuromods de leur père.

C'était particulièrement satisfaisant. De savoir qu'elle allait faire mieux que leur père.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que cela n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux, marmonna alors Alex en repoussant son TranScribe d'un geste agacé de la main avant de croiser les doigts. Et on sait tout les deux qui est le véritable cerveau ici.

\- Oui, effectivement, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petite rire sec en s'appuyant contre l'un des sofas en face du bureau, fixant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Alex pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et un demi sourire ricaneur apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il saisit un stylo sur son bureau pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts. A cet instant précis, elle lisait dans ses yeux noirs aussi bien que si il lui parlait directement. _Quelle modestie, petite soeur._ Et elle voyait qu'il se retenait difficilement de rire d'elle. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Et, comme autrefois, elle ne parvint pas à résister et elle secoua la tête en riant doucement, détournant le regard pour fixer les tapis violets aux blasons de TranStar sur le sol. Elle ne voyait plus son visage mais son rire narquois provoqua un frisson brutalement chaud dans sa colonne vertébrale et elle en perdit son sourire. Elle se rappelait trop bien de ce rire. Non pas pour l'avoir entendu milles fois ces vingt-sept dernières années, mais pour s'en rappeler à un moment précis. Un moment auquel elle ne voulait plus penser. Un moment qu'elle voulait oublier. Une erreur de leur parcours commun qu'elle aurait volontiers effacer de sa mémoire.

Pour pouvoir retrouver sa vieille complicité avec son frère. Et pour d'autres raisons. Auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser. Qu'elle ne voulait même pas formuler.

Le rire d'Alex se stoppa brusquement et elle entendit alors un soupir exaspéré venir de lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers lui. Il avait également changé d'humeur, apparemment. En synchro avec elle, comme toujours. Son regard s'était tout à coup assombri et il tournait son stylo entre ses doigts un peu plus vite alors qu'il murmura d'une voix amère :

\- Et la voilà qui recommence… Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider d'arrêter, avec ça ? A chaque fois qu'on est bien, tout les deux, tu te refermes sur toi-même. Tu dresses à nouveau cette barrière entre nous. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu réalises à quel point c'est néfaste. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous deux et pour tout ce qu'on entreprend dans cette station. Parce que je te rappel qu'on travaille toujours ensemble, Morgan. Et que ce n'est pas près de changer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir, Alex ? Répondit-elle en ignorant volontairement ses remarques.

C'était quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler avec lui. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Elle avait effectivement conscience que c'était une mauvaise décision. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de solutions à ce problème. Donc, dans l'immédiat, il devra se satisfaire de cela. Tôt où tard, elle trouvera bien une façon de régler cela. De manière définitive. Elle trouvait toujours.

L'exaspération qu'elle avait vue il y a quelques secondes dans le regard de son frère se changea en colère. Rien à l'extérieur ne l'indiquait. Mais elle connaissait son frère trop bien. Sur cela aussi, ils étaient pareils. Quand la colère les prenait, il n'y avait jamais aucun signe extérieur qui la trahissait. Ils restaient parfaitement calmes. De marbre. Aussi glaciales que de la pierre. Seul leurs yeux pouvaient indiquer quelque chose. A ceux qui savaient lire derrière cette épaisseur noir, si noir qu'on voyait à peine les pupilles. Et rare étaient les gens qui y parvenaient. Mais ils savaient parfaitement se lire mutuellement. Et sa réponse l'avait rendu fou de rage.

Alex posa tranquillement son stylo sur son bureau, le laissant rouler jusqu'à une pile de paperasserie qui traînait devant lui. Lentement, il se pencha en avant sur son bureau, croisant ses mains et ouvrit finalement la bouche pour dire d'une voix bien plus froide :

\- Continue, petite soeur. Continue de fuir. On verra combien de temps tu tiendras avant que je ne te rattrape une bonne fois pour toute. Et tu sais pertinemment que je ne m'arrêterais pas. Tu ne trouveras pas de solution à ce problème, Morgan. Parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas un problème. Ni une erreur. Mais simplement quelque chose à accepter. Tu n'es peut-être pas encore prête. Mais tôt où tard, je t'amènerais à l'être. Cela fait déjà un an que ça dure. A ton avis, lequel de nous deux abandonnera le premier ? On est tellement têtus, chez les Yu.

Il ricana à ses derniers mots, un ricanement amer et sardonique, mais sa question était sérieuse. Il lui lançait un défi. Avec la certitude absolu de gagner contre elle à ce jeu. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était un jeu inconnu pour elle. Un jeu qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Pas encore, du moins. Morgan ne répondit rien, pas plus qu'elle ne bougea. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent doucement dans la douceur du sofa et elle se contenta de fixer son frère silencieusement, rien ne se modifiant dans son expression. Mais ses pensées analysèrent la situation rapidement. Elle ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son frère, à cet instant. Il n'avait rien de logique. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir… l'erreur, là-dedans ? Le problème à résoudre ? Si il l'aidait au lieu de l'enfoncer, elle était certaine qu'ils auraient déjà trouvé une solution. Mais non. Il s'obstinait. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Et si il y avait une chose que Morgan détestait encore plus que les questions sans réponses, c'était quand son _frère_ devenait une question sans réponse.

Il lui lançait un défi. Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle relevait tous les défis. Et qu'elle nullement l'intention de perdre. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il y avait bel et bien un problème entre eux désormais et elle trouverait le moyen de le résoudre afin qu'ils retrouvent ce qu'ils avait avant. Comme il l'avait dit, c'était elle, le cerveau entre eux. Pas lui. Et elle lui partagea chacune de ses pensées dans son regard. Et elle savait qu'il comprenait chaque mot qu'elle lui envoyait.

Ce qui ne provoqua qu'un énième ricanement amusé chez lui tandis qu'il tira alors un dossier de la pile devant lui avant de l'ouvrir sur le bureau en marmonnant :

\- Je suis réellement curieux de voir quel genre de solution inhumaine tu va nous trouver pour régler notre _problème._ Signe ça, s'il te plait.

Il poussa le dossier vers elle, ainsi que le stylo. Morgan ne rétorqua pas et se détacha du sofa pour s'approcher du dossier et d'en lire rapidement le contenu. Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air moqueur mais il garda son regard noir. Comme toujours, il se moquait d'elle avec ces faux prétextes pour la faire venir dans son bureau. Ce dossier était une vulgaire formalité pour l'autorisation des départs des navettes de Talos 1 pour la Terre. Une formalité que Alex avait toujours signé seul, sans jamais demander sa co-signature, car elle n'avait aucune valeur. Comme elle l'avait dit, il restait le principal chef de Talos 1, même si elle savait que son pouvoir était presque tout aussi conséquent.

Mais comme toujours, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de prendre le stylo et de signer paisiblement à côté de sa signature avant de fermer le dossier et de lui tendre son stylo. Alex attendit quelques secondes, volontairement bien sur, avant de se pencher pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Morgan. Et s'attardèrent. Bien trop longtemps pour un vulgaire stylo.

Morgan retira brutalement sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée à son contact. Ce qui lui semblait être le cas. Elle avait l'impression que ses doigts étaient en feu. La température de la peau de sa main semblait effectivement avoir augmenté à son contact. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Simple impression._ Les températures du corps était chaotiques dans l'espace et se modifiait tout le temps. Alex remarqua sa réaction et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Lui jetant un regard qui se voulait indifférent, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son petit jeu, elle déclara doucement :

\- Bonne fin de journée… grand frère.

Puis elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau sans se retourner quand la voix d'Alex se fit entendre derrière elle et la fit s'arrêter :

\- Tu sais pourquoi je vais gagner, Morgan ? Parce que tu persiste à tout vouloir régler avec la science. Moi, non. Tu es comme papa. Trop souvent, tu oublies que nous ne sommes pas des opérateurs, où tu peux tout bidouiller avec quelques programmes et quelques outils. Nous sommes humains, petite soeur. Avec des émotions. Tu ne peux pas nous programmer et tu ne peux pas nous réparer. C'est quelque chose que tu vas devoir apprendre à accepter.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de quitter le bureau, bien qu'elle claqua un peu trop fort la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 _ **Plus tard dans la soirée. Département Psychothronique.**_

\- Démarrage du test 29. Variante C. Sujet V-010655-32.

\- Le sujet 32 est dans la pièce.

Hans Kelstrup, le directeur du département Psychothronique, et Annalise Gallegos, une parasitologue très prometteuse, terminait les détails restant pour l'exécution du test 29. Pendant qu'ils s'affairaient à la tâche, Morgan observait le sujet 29 assis au milieu de la pièce de verre centré au niveau de la salle de test. Un vieil homme qui la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle. Seulement elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus détourner le regard.

\- Ok, que tout le monde active son psychoscope, lança Hans en baissant lui-même le sien.

Morgan le suivit d'un geste machinal, sans détourner les yeux de ceux du vieil homme. Derrière son pseudo de bénévole V-010655-32, il s'appelait Yuri Andronov. Il avait choisi de venir ici en tant que bénévole pour échapper à la peine capitale pour les crimes qu'il avait commis en Inde. Qui n'était des crimes qu'aux yeux de l'Union Soviétique, mais Morgan n'était pas ici pour jouer les juges. Elle était ici en tant que scientifique. Qui tenait à mener son expérience à bien.

On offrait souvent ce choix aux criminels. Servir de rat de laboratoire au lieu de mourir où de moisir en prison. Beaucoup acceptait, ce qui faisait que Talos 1 avait son lot de vermines à bord avec des violeurs, assassins et autres monstres dont ils se servaient pour leur expérience. La plupart d'entre eux étaient ainsi, et Morgan n'avait aucun remords à se servir d'eux pour ce projet qui valait bien plus que leur vie. Mais Yuri Andronov n'en faisait pas parti. Ce n'était pas un homme mauvais, malgré ses crimes.

Mais si Morgan était honnête avec elle-même, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il lui semblait être quelqu'un de bien qui la gênait à ce point dans ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Non. C'était le fait que Yuri Andronov soit le père de Mikhaila. L'ancienne amante de son frère. Mais plus important, son amie, bien avant qu'elle ne fréquente Alex. Pour être honnête, sa seule et unique amie. Mikhaila n'aurait jamais du se retrouver sur Talos 1. Sa paraplexie qui la paralysait si jamais elle ne prenait pas son traitement au quotidien était un risque trop grand pour quelqu'un qui travaillait dans l'espace. Morgan ignorait toujours comment elle avait réussi à passer entre les failles du système et à se faire engager sur Talos 1 en tant qu'ingénieur en chef. Son talent était indiscutable, certes.

Mais ils avaient fini par découvert la vérité. Tout se savait un jour. Elle avait convoqué Mikhaila dans son bureau ce jour-là. Cette dernière n'avait pas été surprise, et elle avait plaisanté sur le fait que c'était triste que ce soit sa seule amie à bord qui allait justement la virer. Car la loi de Talos 1 aurait effectivement du pousser Morgan à virer Mikhaila. C'était trop dangereux de garder quelqu'un de malade à bord. C'était inconscient. Illogique.

Mais… elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Alex n'en avait rien fait non plus, et pourtant elle savait qu'il savait. A une période, Mikhaila ne pouvait rien cacher à Alex, même si cela s'était mal terminé entre eux. Et qu'elle savait qu'est-ce qui en était la cause. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas le sujet maintenant. La seule chose qui importait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas viré cette femme, alors qu'elle aurait du.

Et aujourd'hui, une petite voix lui disait de ne pas exécuter cet homme. Alors qu'elle le devait.

\- Vous avez une famille ? Demanda alors doucement Yuri Andronov.

Morgan sortit de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils à cette question. Mais elle était la seule que cela interpella. Hans Kelstrup continua son travail, comme elle le lui avait demandé plus tôt dans la soirée, et il poursuivit :

\- Prépaprer le Typhon _Cacoplasmus._

\- J'ai une fille, poursuivit le vieil homme. Ils me l'ont enlevée. On m'a promis que je la reverrais. J'ai signé vos papiers.

Annalise s'agita un peu et jeta un regard anxieux à Morgan, que Hans remarqua et il jeta sèchement :

\- Restez concentrés.

Morgan était parfaitement concentrée. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter attentivement Andronov, les yeux plissés, ses ongles se plantant dans sa combinaison alors qu'il mentionnait Mikhaila et qu'elle remarqua plus de colère dans sa voix.

\- Votre famille. Vous devez vraiment la détester pour faire ça…

Il semblait ne s'adresser qu'à elle avec ces derniers mots. Il ne s'adressait qu'à elle, en vérité. Et elle remarqua finalement ce qui la dérangeait tant dans ses yeux. Il avait les mêmes que ceux de Mikhaila. Morgan inspira profondément, chacune de ses paroles se marquant au fer rouge dans son esprit. Elle ne détestait pas sa famille. Certes, elle n'aimait guère son père. Elle s'était détachée de sa mère. Mais malgré la colère qu'elle pouvait avoir contre Alex, elle ne haïssait pas son frère. Elle en était incapable.

Cet homme avait tort.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se répétait.

Elle voudrait pouvoir détourner ses yeux des siens. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne voyait que la fureur terrible qui brûlait dans ses prunelles marron, maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'on lui avait menti. Et compris ce qui l'attendait. Son corps était immobilisé par des tranquillisants qu'on administrait à tout les « volontaires ». Mais son regard et ses yeux étaient toujours capables d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Et puisqu'il allait mourir au nom de leur science, pourquoi s'en priverait-il ? Pourquoi se priverait-il de les condamner ? Elle ne l'aurait pas fait, à sa place.

Mais ce qui était assez étrange… c'est qu'il ne le faisait même pas, en vérité. Il se contentait d'énoncer ce qu'il estimait être des vérités dures à entendre… pour _elle._

\- Je l'entends dans votre voix, affirma Andronov d'un ton un peu plus affirmé.

\- Vérifier ses constantes, demanda Hans Kelstrup sans se préoccuper nullement d'Andronov.

Morgan ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il parlait de toute façon. Elle refusait de quitter Andronov des yeux. C'est étrange, mais elle aurait presque l'impression de perdre quelque chose face à lui si elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Ou perdre quelque chose d'elle-même si elle n'était plus capable de faire cela sans regarder les volontaires droit dans les yeux. _« On ne détourne pas le regard. C'est un signe de faiblesse »_ disait son père.

 _Je ne hais pas ma famille._

 _-_ 32 montre des signes de détresse. Cortisol et rythme cardiaque élevés. Transpiration. Rien dans le rouge pour l'instant.

Annalise venait d'énoncer ces quelques mots d'une voix qui se voulait parfaitement professionnelle et froide. Mais Morgan reconnut le tremblement presque infime derrière son professionnalisme. La culpabilité commençait à la ronger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ça chez elle. Si cela s'aggravait, elle serait contrainte de la remplacer. Non pas qu'elle le lui reprocherait. Elle aussi ressentait cette culpabilité. Même si elle n'en montrait rien. Elle l'a ressentait. Dans chaque fibre de son être, dans chaque cauchemar de ses nuits.

Mais à chaque fois que les doutes la prenaient, qu'elle se réveillait en sueur, ses nuits hantées par les visages de tous ses volontaires… elle se rappelait le but de tout cela. Ce que cela apporterait à la vie humaine. Au monde entier. Plus jamais de maladies, finies les cancers et autres maux incurables qui ruinait tellement de vies. Finis les membres amputés, finis les paraplégie où tétraplégie.

Et plus important que tout le reste… fini… la mort.

Elle avait ici, _ils_ avaient ici, Alex et elle, l'occasion d'atteindre un but que l'homme a toujours recherché. Un but qui à longtemps semblé un mythe. Un rêve. Mais qui était désormais à porté de main. Tout proche d'eux. Et pas par magie où par don divin. Mais grâce à la science. Grâce à ses recherches, à ses progrès… et aux sacrifices qu'elle exigeait.

L'immortalité. Quel doux mot. Qui semblait toujours si improbable. Et qui était pourtant aujourd'hui possible.

Tuer quelques vies pour en sauver des millions. Pour en améliorer des milliards. C'est ce qu'elle se répétait. Tous les jours, toute les nuits. Quand elle revoyait le visage de ses volontaires, elle repensait aux visages de ses enfants malades qui mourrait qu'elle avait vu, petite fille, quand ses parents avait rendu une visite de charité à des jeunes enfants atteints de leucémie. A l'âge qu'elle avait, cette vision l'avait traumatisée. Des êtres aussi petits qu'elles, et pourtant l'air si fragile, si malade… et avec un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres pourtant. Quand elle avait compris que ses enfants allaient mourir bientôt, cela l'avait rendu folle de rage. C'était injuste. Sans le moindre sens. Cruel.

Et Morgan s'était alors juré de trouver un jour le moyen de mettre fin à cette injustice.

Avec le temps, elle avait oublié cette première motivation. Cela lui avait paru improbable en vieillissant. Cela n'était revenu que depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses recherches sur Talos 1. Uniquement depuis qu'elle avait vu que ce rêve… pouvait devenir réalité. Si elle s'en donnait les moyens. Si elle faisait… les sacrifices nécessaires.

Est-ce que cette cause ne valait pas tous les sacrifices ?

\- Regardez-moi, articula difficilement Andronov d'une voix de plus en plus en courte. Regardez l'homme que vous êtes en train de tuer.

\- Le Mimic est prêt, déclara Annalise, la voix plus hésitante cette fois-ci.

\- Autorisation pour ouvrir ? Morgan ?

Kelstrup avait prononcé ses derniers mots. Il ne faiblissait pas, lui. Est-ce parce que c'était un salopard sans cœur ? Peut-être. Mais c'était ce qui le rendait bon dans ce métier. Annalise n'allait pas rester très longtemps, Morgan le sentait. Elle décroisa les bras qu'elle avait serrés contre elle depuis un long moment et prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était jamais une décision facile. C'était, à chaque fois… un sacrifice.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire que les autres. Parce qu'elle savait que demain matin, elle croiserait Mikhaila lorsqu'ils irait tous prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Elle s'assiérait tranquillement devant elle et discuterait avec son ironie et sa jovialité habituelle, essayant de tirer de Morgan de façon très peu subtile la moindre information sur son frère, dont elle était toujours amoureuse, malgré ce qu'elle affirmait. Et Morgan serait contrainte de la regarder dans les yeux. En sachant qu'elle avait tué son père. Le père de son ami. En sachant que tôt où tard, cela se saurait.

La vérité finissait toujours par se savoir.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer… c'est que Mikhaila comprendrait. Elle en doutait. Mais elle espérait quand même.

\- Ce que vous faites va nous tuer, crossa Andronov en fermant les yeux, rompant finalement le premier le contact visuelle avec Morgan.

Cela lui donna finalement la force nécessaire pour donner la seule réponse possible. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Ouverture.

Immédiatement, Kelstrup pressa le bouton rouge et le plafond du sas de verre s'ouvrit, et c'est là que la créature sortit. Ces choses qu'ils surnommaient Mimic. Elle se demandait encore d'où venait ce surnom ridicule, presque mignon, pour une créature aussi ignoble. Du moins visuellement.

Elle bondit dans la pièce de verre. Rapide. Son corps, semblable à celui d'une araignée géante mais seulement doté de trois où quatre pattes, selon son envie, se déploya dans le sas étroit, se mouvant presque comme un serpent avec son corps fait cette étrange substance filigrane qui n'était en rien une véritable peau, mais ressemblait davantage à des sortes de tentacules vaporeuses qui se déplaçait sans cesse sur elle, formant une masse noir qui semblait changer de forme à l'infini. Ce qui était dans l'ordre des choses, pour les Mimics. Ces Typhons était, après tout, capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel objet.

Aussitôt qu'Andronov vit la créature, il se mit à haleter et gémir de peur face à elle. Tout le monde avait peur face à ces choses. Et pourtant… c'est grâce à elles, en partie, qu'ils allaient changer la surface du monde.

\- Le spécimen de Typhon _Cacoplasmus_ est dans la pièce avec le sujet 32, dit Annalise à haute voix pour l'enregistrement du test.

Et comme à chaque fois, tout fut terminé en quelques secondes. Le Mimic sauta brutalement sur Andronov, si vite qu'on pu à peine le voir, mais le bruit du corps de l'homme frappant durement le verre se fit clairement entendre, et ses bras de fumée visqueuses pénétrèrent ses yeux et son nez, le faisant hurler à l'agonie, sa voix étouffé par le sas de verre et alors qu'il essayait vainement de battre des bras pour lutter contre la créature, son visage se déforma, semblant brûler de l'intérieur, sa peau se muta en quelque chose de grisâtre et brunâtre et son crâne gonfla sans exploser, prenant une forme non humaine et quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba lourdement sur le sol étroit du sas. Sans yeux. Le visage liquéfié. Difforme. On ne reconnaissait plus rien de l'homme qu'il était quelques instants plus tôt.

Seuls deux trous vides la regardaient désormais. Plus les doux yeux marron de Mikhaila.

\- Le test 29 du Sujet V-010655-32 est un échec, énonça inutilement Hans d'une voix exaspéré.

Annalise grogna et Morgan fixa le cadavre d'Andronov quelques instants sans rien dire. Puis elle déclara ce qu'elle déclarait toujours après chaque échec :

\- Amenez le suivant.


End file.
